


Jessie and Teddy's drunk one night stand

by Slashaddict96



Category: Good Luck Charlie, Jessie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie and teddy go to a club and get drunk and end up getting very close Jessie/teddy one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jessie and Teddy's drunk one night stand

Jessie's very stressed out this weekend thank god the kids are at a slumber party so she can have a drink to calm herself down   
As she sat there wondering what she was going to do this weekend alone her phone started to vibrate   
Hello? Hey teddy how you been  
Ugh so uptight school is just so hard and my roommate is such a slut I mean she has a guy over like every night   
Wow I hear that I'm stressed myself I don't know what to do to get rid of it  
Hey I know why don't we go to a club  
A club? Really I don't think I'm the club type I'm just a farm girl not a lot of clubbing where I'm from  
Yeah but your a city girl now time to do some of that young girl goes to New York And does new things  
Hm I guess I can get a dress from Christiana's closet and we could go to this club in manhattan I hear it's pretty wild  
Yes! Let's do it teddy shouted  
Ok then it's set I'll find a dress and you can come here and we can take a cab there   
Alright see you there bye  
Bye  
As Jessie went threw Christina's closet she couldn't find anything at first but then she saw this tight black dress that is really sexy and she could ware them with her sliver high top heels she has but never wore this is perfect! She said  
Jessie I'm here teddy yelled   
Teddy couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Jessie walk down the stares in that super sexy dress she felt tingly between her legs and it started to get hot in the house really fast   
Jessie wow you look hot  
I know shall we get going?  
Yes   
When they finally got to the club they had to wait In a long line   
Man is this line going to go anywhere teddy said  
Finally the bouncer got to them   
Ok you two are in  
Yes thank you they both said  
When they got in the place was loud millions of people were around people making out   
Wow this place is amazing teddy said hey look there's the bar lets go  
Uh hi we would like two tequila's  
Ok let's see some Id   
Sure here  
This is going to be awesome   
Ok here's your drinks have fun ladies  
Oh we will they said  
As the night went on they got completely drunk dancing singing drinking   
Then they stared at each other's eyes for a few seconds and teddy began to kiss Jessie and Jessie kissed her back they were the only two girls there that were making out it was pretty sloppy but it turned them on real good they continued it in the back of the club   
Jessie started to explore Teddy's body until her hands found her breasts she started to cup them   
Teddy let out a soft moan   
Let's get out of here Jessie said  
When they finally got home they went straight to Jessie's room  
Teddy plopped on Jessie's bed and Jessie wasn't far behind they kissed for a few minutes until Jessie got the zipper of Teddy's pink dress and stripped it down teddy was now in her bra   
Jessie traced the line of her cleavage and went down to her Arm to the bottom of her dress and she took her finger and started to cress Teddy's pussy she was already wet   
Oh Jessie fuck! She yelled  
Jessie nodded and then pulled down her underwear  
Slowly then she threw them to the side she began to pull up her dress bottom so she could see her wet pussy  
Teddy bucked her hips and Jessie went for it she suckled her clit for a good few minutes   
Teddy screamed with passion when she felt Jessie's soft tongue lick her pussy   
Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!   
Then Jessie started to go harder  
Jessie I'm cumming! I'm cumming!  
After Jessie was done she went up to Teddy's breasts and she took down her bra   
Wow teddy your perky   
Then she took her breast in her mouth and started to suckle on it and then she took her left hand and started to finger her   
Teddy was close to having an orgasm she started to shout again  
Yes Jessie that feels good!  
Teddy then took her hand and stuck it up Jessie's dress and started to finger her  
Oh teddy fuck! Jessie shouted  
As they both fingered each other's clits they went harder until they both came and had orgasms   
When they were done they were out of breath and tired so Jessie got up and went from her couch to her big comfy bed and layed down and teddy did the same   
As teddy began to fall asleep Jessie got close to her and began cuddling   
The next morning Jessie got up with no memory of last night everything was a blur   
Oh what happened  
We could ask the same thing Jessie   
Jessie looked up and saw   
Luke and Emma standing in the room   
And why is teddy here? Emma asked  
Jessie didn't know what to say as she looked up at teddy  
Uh slumber party?  
Jessie you look hungover emma said   
Yeah I know  
And your in moms dress   
Yeah about that uh teddy do you remember last night?  
Yep don't tell this story at dinner  
Ugh Jessie said plopping back down  
Luke I think teddy and Jessie did it last night   
Yep Luke replied   
We should go  
Right behind you em  
After the kids left Jessie and teddy looked at each other and started to laugh   
Wow they were shocked Jessie said   
Maybe today won't be so bad now that they are so shocked teddy said   
Yeah by the way teddy thanks  
No problem Jessie teddy leaned in and kissed her


End file.
